Kouyuu :: Kyuusaisha
by Ascot no miko
Summary: The next in my Kouyuu stories... Ken to Daisuke.


**  
  
Kouyuu :: Kyuusaisha  
  
**

you shouted.  
  
Daisuke-kun... I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize what was going on. I... I suppose that I wasn't really applying my so-called when I did that, or maybe I was simply acting on pure emotion. But between all the Digimon hating me, and Iori especially, how he seemed to despise me, it seemed like the only choice...  
  
Wait.  
  
I shouldn't be making excuses, should I? You wouldn't. You'd sit there and turn red in the face as you denied all accusations made against you. It would be funny, too, because all Hikari would have to do is smile and ask if you really meant what you said, and you'd turn into a little puddle, all happy. It would be a load of laughs, kind of, and you wouldn't even notice because you'd be too busy staring at Hikari.  
  
No, no, don't get me wrong. I'm not laughing at you right now, because I'm about to confide in you, but it would be kind of funny, wouldn't you think? But, really, Daisuke-kun, what I'm trying to say doesn't have anything to with you liking Hikari or my little run on the edge the other day... what it has to do with is the fact that you've been my only friend for so long- unconditionally!  
  
I know that it may sound kind of strange... you know, that I, the great Ken Ichijouji hasn't had a friend – aside from Wormmon, of course – for so long, but it's true, you know. I had never really had a real human friend since Osamu died, and really, he didn't count, as he was my oniichan... but see, Daisuke-kun, you immediately trusted me when I said I'd changed, and I'm thankful because of that.  
  
Some people may say that you were simply naíve, and maybe you were- after all, you do act like more of a child than anyone else in the group, no offense intended. But you know what? I couldn't care less about whether or not you were acting on no information at all – what matters to me is that you really and truly _cared_, Daisuke-kun, when no one else would.  
  
That's a friend, you know... a true friend sticks by you through everything. The strange thing was, though, that you had never really met me until then – you acted on pure emotion and caring, and, quite frankly, that's an amazing feat to be conquered. Daisuke-kun, you are one in million – after all, how many people do you know that would care about someone who they had never even met before; someone who was cruel to them; someone who had even tried to kill them; how many people do you know that would still be kind to them and show them that they were accepted?  
  
The others may say that you're a bit annoying sometimes, and that's true. You don't know much about strategy or planning, and your first intuition when fighting is to recklessly run in and attack the enemy. Really and truly, you aren't the ideal leader material, but you know what? You've what we have, and I'm proud that you're sticking with it. Some may say that all that emotion and feeling you portray is a sign of immaturity, and it very well may be – but, Daisuke-kun, I believe that you just don't care what other people may think of your feelings.  
  
After all, you are you. I am I. We all are who we are, and there shouldn't be anything to hide.  
  
I wish I had learned that as soon as you had, Daisuke-kun.  
  
Motomiya Daisuke, I am honored to be able to call myself your friend, your tomodachi. Who would think that I would say that, right? I'm so famous, so rich, so brilliant, aren't I? But there is something that I am not, and it is the most important of all. I am not caring. I have never really handled emotions well, and so I have always simply hidden them away...   
  
Daisuke-kun, you've taught me that I can show my emotions. That I can be who I really am. Your friendship – your stunning, unbelievable act of forgiveness – has shown me that life isn't always about world-wide success and showing the entire world that you are better than them and this and that... It simply isn't about these such things at all, moreso, it's about making small successes.  
  
I don't know if anyone saw what you did the day you met me by the river. I know that Takeru was there, as much as it angers you, but he was on your side, you know. Daiuske-kun, in that little time of around ten minutes by the river, you made your life more worthwhile than mine has been in my entire existence. Now, I know you'll deny that, saying that you think I'm making a mountain out of a molehill or something, but it's true, Daisuke.  
  
I truly do believe what I say, Daisuke, and I want you to believe it as well. See, Daisuke, I will always be in your debt for forgiving me so quickly. You saved my life in more ways than one, and I'll never be able to repay you for that, simply because... because you'll never let me. I want you to let me pay you back for all the great things you've done for me, but you're too good of a friend to do that. You gave me back my life, my family, and also, you have given me a friend – and a chance to make more. But you only want one thing, one silly, almost laughable little favor in return.  
  
You want me to be your friend as well.  
  
You know what, Daisuke-kun? I think that I can do that. I think that if I can uphold you on your request, that we'll both be able to simply become friends. You've already succeeded in your part of the bargain, and I completely intend to fulfill mine as well. After all, it's only fair, right? I apologize, though, because it has taken too long...  
  
Daisuke-kun, my kyuusaisha... gomen nasai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ ~Kyuusaisha is the Japanese term for savior~_


End file.
